It's not what it looks like
by Takaluca
Summary: It was all supposed to be a fun day Luan would spent with her crush, but some minor inconveniences had to ruin it all. And what is he doing with her brother? (joke one-shot)


Saturday. The one of two days of the week where your five days of hard work on your studies are finally rewarded with 48 hours of relaxation and not having to think about anything important. Time to sleep, to hang out with friends, to study (if you were someone who has some sort of mental problem, or just a nerd), basically do what you most enjoy.

Luan was about to enjoy one of those options. She was awake and with no book in hand. She was just waiting for the moment where her guest would arrive. Yes, she had finally developed the courage necessary to invite her crush from school to her house. After the whole family sent love letters to the boys they liked (or in Lincoln and Luna's case, girls) she and Benny have developed a nice friendship, but it hasn't gone to far from just chatting and laughing together. Maybe today would be a new experience. Sure, she said they would do homework, but that was more of a excuse than anything else. The chances of the two of them do homework is the same of an elephant entering and leaving a glass store and not break anything.

The doorbell rang, and so she made her way from her bedroom downstairs just as quick as a rocket, and she felt like she ran over someone, but her heart was giving too much energy for her to be able to stay calm. She grabbed the doorknob before Lori, who was just two inches away, probably was in the living room when the sound went all throughout the house.

When she held the slightly loose door handle, she froze in place. She began shaking a bit, it was the first time her friend-who-she'd-like-to-be-something-more-with would visit her. What would he think of her family? What would he think of her? What would-

"Ahem, they are literally waiting." Lori said, not having moved an inch away from the door, but with her cellphone in hand.

"Oh, right, sorry. I didn't know what had gotten _into_ me. Haha, get it?" Luan laughed. Lori just looked at her with a serious expression. "Right, the door…"

Luan looked at her hand, then at the door. She breathed heavily a couple times, turned the knob around, and opened the door.

"Benny, how are you-" Luan said, noticing a big man in a uniform holding a big box.

"My name is Phillip. Special delivery for Lincoln Loud." The man, probably a mailman, stated.

"Oh." Luan said, more surprised than anything else. "Hey bro, package for you!" She shouted.

Lincoln ran downstairs a few moments earlier to receive the box. The man asked for him to sing in a couple spots on a cardboard. Lincoln then grabbed his delivery and went into the house.

"Hey Luan, how are you-" A voice came from outside, which was interrupted by Luan swinging the door close. Well, her visit wasn't there yet, so she could still have some time to prepare and-

"Hey Luan, I think you left someone outside." Lincoln commented as he placed the box down and open it. A knock on the door proved Lincoln's theory right, as he removed the polystyrene from his box.

Luan quickly turned around and opened the door. On the other side, a teen, probably her age, was rubbing his right cheek, which had a red tone all over it. It didn't required a genius to see that something had hit him.

"Oh, jeez, I-I'm sorry, so sorry-" Luan began babbling.

"Hey hey, No problem." Benny said, calming her down. "It's alright. It'll just sting for a bit."

"Wait here, I'm gonna grab ice!' She exclaimed. "Lincoln, stay with him while I go to the kitchen." She ordered, and without even waiting for Lincoln's answer, she dashed to the kitchen.

"_Well hey there, handsome. Huh, Luan wasn't lying when she said you looked very nice." _She heard back there. She wanted to facepalm right now. Yes, she made a deal with Lincoln, she'll play a bit easier on him the next April Fools, as long as he said that to her friend. Not only she can't understand why she did that in the first place, but that was literally the worst situation ever.

She arrived in the kitchen, and began her determined hunt after a bag of water in its solid state. Problem is, she wasn't finding it anywhere after ten whole minutes of searching. "Where is it? Did we ran out of ice packs?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it" Luan said, turning around, to see a Lynn completely covered by random ingredients Luan had throw away in her search. "Why don't you search in the freezer, instead of the fridge and the cabinets?"

"Oh…" Luan looked towards the freezer, and sh opened it, finding exactly what she was looking for. She grabbed the bag and didn't even looked back as she dashed into the living room. "Thanks sis, I own you one."

"Hey, who you think is going to clean this all up?!" Lynn exclaimed, but it felt in deaf ears, as Luan had arrived in the room to find...no one. Well, no one she was looking for. Lori, Lucy and the twins were scattered around the room. Not even the box was still there.

"Hey, has anyone seen my friend?" Luan asked.

"Pretty sure he went upstairs." Lola said. "I was hearing them, one of them said they wanted to show the other something."

Luan didn't bother to ask why she was hearing their conversation, she just thanked them and ran up the stairs. Of all the rooms Benny could be, there were only two that made sense in that situation. And oddly enough, there were some noises coming from Lincoln's bedroom, whose door was closed. She heard some sort of song inside.

Luan approached the door and knocked on it. "Linc? Benny? Are you in there?" She asked, placing an ear on the door.

"_O-oh, yeah, man, you're look so good when reading those comics!" _

"_Like my attire, don't you? Why don't you dress like me?"_

"_Huh, sure. Then I can show you what you want."_

Luan knocked on the door again, after listening to the voices inside. After all, she knew what Lincoln used to wear when reading his fiction adventures. "Hey, what are you two doing in there?" She asked, more out of curiosity out of everything.

"_Oh my...it's so beautiful, man...here, come closer…I wanna learn how you do that!"_

"_As you're young, I'll start slowly, okay?"_

Luan's face almost fell flat as she began to hear the sound of a bed shaking, creaking, squeaking and gnashing. What the hell was happening in there?

"O-okay Linc, y-you can stop with that joke now," Luan said with her ear still on the wall, giggling nervously. After all, that had to be a continuation of her jokes, right?. "Y-you d-don't need to c-continue with t-the noises...a-and the laughs...a-and the m-moans...a-and the comments o-of h-how g-good l-looking you are a-and w-wanting to see more..." She giggled even more nervously. She swears she heard someone shouting '_Gayyyyyy' _from behind her, but she wasn't sure who.

"_God...don't stop...I-I'm loving this!"_

"Hey, can you answer me at least?!" Luan exclaimed from the otherside.

"_Silence, please?!" _She heard, though she wasn't sure who was saying it. "_We're in a private moment, and we need focus here, okay!" _

"What the hell are you even doing in there? Procreating?"

"_Uh, no, to procreate, you need a man and a woman, or you can't have a child!" _The other voice said. "_Are you stupid? We're just...enjoying ourselves."_

"What do you mean '_enjoying ourselves'_?" Luan asked.

"_Let us be, Luan! It's my time with him now."_ Someone said. Luan wanted to say something, but she couldn't anymore.

"F-fine, i-if t-that's what you want." Luan said, sniffing a bit, and running away. Meanwhile, on the inside, the song that was playing stopped.

"You think we went a bit too hard on her?" Benny asked.

"Don't think so. She wouldn't let us do it. Anyways, thanks for teaching me how to do some of these moves from Acy Savvy. And sorry if I had to change to my new costume. It just arrived, so I got excited."

"No problem man. On Drama class, we learn how to do lot of movements, we don't judge, and dress as required. Besides, having your extra made it easier to show how to do it with a cape, even if we don't have much space, and have to jump on the bed." Benny said. "Now, if you really want to know how to do a backflip, it might be best to go to the backyard."

"Alright then, let's go." Lincoln said, and both went outside to learn more super movements and tricks of Lincoln's favourite comic book hero.


End file.
